Une clope, chéri?
by Dom Domino
Summary: On va jouer un peu, Malfoy. Imaginons. Tu t'appelles Harry Potter. T'as vingt cinq ans dans un peu plus d'un mois, t'es casé avec la sœur de ton meilleur ami, et ça parle mariage dans la famille. Mais t'es pas heureux.  Slash HPDM, lemon.


Bonjour à tous! ^O^

Je suis très très heureuse de vous présenter mon petit OS (de 22 pages u.u) tout chaud! Je viens à peine de le finir, et j'en suis fière.

Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis déjà un bout de temps, et là POUF! Voilà.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier :)

**Titre**: Une clope, chéri?

**Auteur**: Dom Domino

**Raiting**: M bien mérité pour scènes de sexe ;p

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à la magnifique J.K Rowling. Par contre, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi. Donc pas touche!

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

><p><em><span>Londres, <span>_

_Le 21 juin 2005._

_On va jouer un peu, Malfoy. Imaginons._

_Tu t'appelles Harry Potter. T'as vingt cinq ans dans un peu plus d'un mois, t'es casé avec la sœur de ton meilleur ami, et ça parle mariage dans la famille. Mais t'es pas heureux._

_On va raconter ton histoire pour comprendre ce phénomène assez bizarre, en soi. C'est vrai, de l'extérieur, tu as tout pour toi: la célébrité, l'argent, une fiancée magnifique et des amis plus que fidèles. Mais alors pourquoi diable as-tu donc envie de tout envoyer chier, hein?_

_La vérité, c'est que tes parents étaient morts avant même que t'aies pu dire ''Papa'' ou ''Maman''. Tu vivais donc chez ton oncle et ta tante depuis tes un an. C'était pas la joie tous les jours, et c'est pas peu dire. Obligé de vivre dans un placard à discuter avec les araignées, sous alimenté, maltraité et même battu, tu survivais plus qu'autre chose. Et non, pas de jeu de mots ici, ce serait vraiment inapproprié. _

_Et puis un jour, tu as onze ans. Tu t'es développé comme tu pouvais, ce qui veux dire que le résultat n'est pas fameux. Mais malgré tout ce que ton petit corps d'enfant a subi, ton esprit est resté intact grâce à une chose: l'espoir. L'espoir qu'un beau jour, quelqu'un vienne t'arracher à cette famille horrible. A cet oncle violent, à cette tante froide et mal à l'aise, et à ce cousin brutal et profondément méchant. Ton espoir de vivre, tout simplement, t'a sauvé._

_Parce qu'un jour, tu as onze ans. Et un demi géant vient te chercher en t'expliquant les choses de la vie._

_Tu es sorcier. Et c'est suffisant pour te donner un sourire qui fait le tour de ta tête et effacer des années de tristesse._

_Et tu t'en vas avec cet homme que tu connais à peine, qui te parle d'un monde totalement étranger mais que tu as pourtant hâte d'explorer de fond en comble. Et tu es heureux comme jamais, parce qu'une nouvelle existence t'est offerte du jour au lendemain, sans conditions._

_Pour l'instant, bien sûr._

_Et celui que tu considères maintenant comme un ami t'emmène dans une rue bizarre, le Chemin de Traverse, qu'il l'appelle. Et tes yeux brillent en voyant des gens porter des robes et des chapeaux bizarres. Et tu vois des hiboux, des chaudrons, des fioles, tout un tas de choses plus insolites les unes que les autres. Et tu t'amuses comme un fou en achetant tout ce dont tu as besoin pour rentrer à Poudlard. Ta nouvelle école._

_Et finalement, le grand Hagrid te dit qu'il faut aller t'acheter des robes pour cette école. Il t'emmène dans une énième boutique, chez une certaine Madame Guipure. A ce moment là, tu ne te doutes de rien, tu as confiance. Ton monde est si beau, si merveilleux en cet instant, rien ne pourrait le gâcher. Pas à court terme, du moins._

_Si tu avais su ce qui découlerait de ton entrée dans cette boutique, tu n'y serais pas allé. Retarder cette course de quelques minutes aurait été tellement facile. Mais voilà, tu es entré. Et c'est le point de départ de l'Effet Papillon de ta vie. _

_Tu entres, donc. Et ta vie bascule._

_Ton regard se pose immédiatement sur lui. Tes yeux sont accrochés à sa silhouette fine, à son allure princière._

_A ses cheveux blonds._

_Il tourne la tête vers toi, et tes pupilles descendent lentement jusqu'aux siennes._

_Et tu sais que tu es foutu._

* * *

><p>Il sentait son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa frêle poitrine. Il doutait d'ailleurs de la résistance de sa cage thoracique si celle-ci devait continuer à subir les mouvements presque désespérés de son palpitant. C'était comme s'il vivait pour la première fois, comme s'il était resté dans un brouillard comateux avant de le rencontrer, lui. De le voir.<p>

Et il eut peur. Infiniment peur des réactions brutales que ce jeune garçon de son âge provoquait en lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il était bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce que tout son être lui hurlait pourtant.

Il ne comprenait qu'une chose, du haut de ses onze ans à peine atteints. Il devait fuir! Fuir le plus loin possible pour se préserver!

L'être en face de lui n'avait rien d'humain. Il tenait plus de la divinité. Il sentait son regard l'évaluer, juger s'il était digne de lui ou non. Il espérait qu'il décide que non. Au moins, il pourrait vivre loin de lui sans jamais avoir à ressentir à nouveau toutes ces émotions... Bizarres, dérangeantes.

Harry était persuadé que cette apparition le rejetterait sur le champs. Il n'avait pas le droit de poser le regard sur lui. Il devait baisser les yeux, vite! Autant pour que la divinité sache qu'il avait compris sa futilité face à elle que pour sauvegarder son esprit chamboulé de la vision devant lui.

Il pensait ainsi échapper au pire. Il avait tord.

« Salut, dit le garçon. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard? » (1)

* * *

><p><em>Le blond est assez spécial. C'est un être tordu dont tu t'éprends irrémédiablement, et sans même y faire vraiment attention. Tout le monde à des sentiments forts pour le blond. Personne ne lui est indifférent, que ce soit en bien ou en mal.<em>

_Le blond pousse à l'extrême. On l'aime passionnément ou on le déteste viscéralement. Mais pas de juste milieu._

_Le blond fait du mal à ses proches, et même aux autres. Il le sait, il aime ça, il en joue._

_Mais plus que tout, le blond aime te voir souffrir. Parce que le jour où tu l'as vu, tu as su que tu ne pourrais plus vivre sans sa présence quelque part au fond de ton être. Et il le sait. Et il aime cette idée._

_Quand tu vois le blond, tu as des envies primaires, violentes et brutales à son encontre. Il faut que tu le touches, il le faut. Ça t'est indispensable pour respirer convenablement le reste de la journée. Et le blond manie son art à la perfection: il te fait souffrir de l'intérieur, mais autant mentalement que physiquement._

_Et dans un sens, tu aimes le pouvoir qu'il a sur toi._

_Tu ne peux plus te passer du blond. L'essayer, c'est l'adopter comme disait l'autre. Mais tu n'as pas envie de vivre sans lui. Tu ne te débats même pas contre la douleur qu'il t'inflige sciemment._

_Tu aimes trop ça pour l'arrêter._

_Tu l'encourages même. Lui rendant chaque insulte, chaque coup bas, tu le supplies de se venger encore, et encore, et toujours. Tu ne veux jamais arrêter ce jeu qui s'est créé entre vous._

_Le jeu de la haine._

_C'est trop bon pour que ça s'arrête._

_Alors tu le frappes jour après jour. Tu soulages ton envie de le toucher, de pétrir ses chairs sous tes mains, de bloquer son corps contre le tien, sous le tien. Et en même temps, tu assures la continuité de ce qui te fait vivre: cette relation avec lui. _

_Malsaine. Puissante. Ambiguë._

_Mais, tout jeune adolescent que tu es alors, tu ne comprends pas la portée de tout ça. Et tant mieux pour toi._

* * *

><p>« Alors Potter, encore à traîner les couloirs en pleine nuit? »<p>

Sa gorge s'assécha brutalement. Ses mains tremblaient déjà, avant même de l'avoir vu. Son envie de le frapper à nouveau revint brutalement, sans crier gare. Vite, vite, trouver une réponse correcte à lui renvoyer en pleine face!

« Exact. Mais c'est bizarre, je te croise de plus en plus souvent en pleine nuit, comme tu dis. Crises d'insomnies ou d'espionnage? »

Voilà, maintenant qu'il l'avait rembarré une première fois, il pouvait se retourner. Lentement. Voilà, comme ça.

Inspirer, expirer. Voilà. Ne pas se jeter sur lui sans raison.

Trouver une bonne raison.

« Arrête donc un peu de te prendre pour le centre du monde, Potter. Tout ne tourne pas obligatoirement autour de ton nombril!

Et c'est toi qui dis ça? Alors là c'est le comble du ridicule, Malfoy! Réfléchis donc un peu à ce que tu dis, ça t'évitera éventuellement de débiter des conneries plus grosses que toi! »

Il le voyait s'énerver rapidement à sa provocation. Il décelait déjà les premiers signes de la fureur qui le gagnerait bientôt totalement.

Il adorait ça.

Le voir enrager, lentement mais surement. Et tout ça grâce à lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir le mettre dans un tel état avec à peine deux ou trois phrases. C'était un pouvoir qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde, il en était plus que certain.

« Moi au moins, j'ai pleinement conscience de mon égocentrisme. Toi, tu cherches constamment le regard des autres, tu le trouves et ensuite tu te caches derrière ta fausse modestie. Tu veux que j'te dise? T'es à gerber, mon pauvre. Sur ce coup là, je dois dire que vous vous êtes bien trouvés, la belette miséreuse et toi. Toujours à vouloir être au centre de l'attention... C'est pitoyable.

- Ah parce que toi tu ne cherches pas tout ça, peut-être? Non mais écoute-toi parler deux minutes! Tu te rends même pas compte des saloperies que tu débites! Et je t'interdis d'insulter Ron! »

Il s'énervait à son tour. Son envie de violence grandissait rapidement en lui, ses poings se serraient convulsivement, et ses yeux brillaient de haine. Et comme à chaque fois que ça lui arrivait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à répondre aux insultes de sa Némésis attitrée.

« J'insulte qui je veux! Et sincèrement, insulter Weasmoche est tellement facile... T'énerver aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Cependant, ce soir là, quelque chose allait changer.

Harry se calma soudainement. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, et lui ne contrôlait plus rien. Il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de très important dans quelques secondes, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

En fait, il sentait que cette chose allait venir de lui.

Il s'approcha de Malfoy à pas lents, et se retrouva à une poignée de centimètres de lui. Et il souffla alors:

« Dis-moi, Malfoy. Tu dis que je trouve toujours l'attention que je cherche, hein? Mais et toi? De qui cherches-tu donc à attirer l'attention? »

Le regard vert transperçait l'âme du jeune homme en face de lui. Cette phrase, pleine de sous entendus, changea définitivement quelque chose dans la relation bancale des deux garçons.

Ils comprenaient désormais que les émotions primaires qu'ils ressentaient vis-à-vis de l'autre étaient réciproques.

Sur ce, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>En étant un jeune adolescent, je veux dire par là à peine treize ou quatorze ans, on a des réactions bizarres quand on apprend des choses insensées sur nous-mêmes. Et c'est pour cela que je dis que tu as eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas comprendre tout ce bordel avant tes seize ans.<em>

_Quoique, l'apprendre plus tard aurait été utile aussi. Ou ne jamais l'apprendre, de préférence._

_Revenons donc au sujet: le blond. Parce que oui, ta vie entière tourne autour de cet enfoiré calculateur._

_Tu grandis avec lui, tu le côtoies jour après jour, et ta haine envers lui grandis en même temps. La sienne te le rends bien, d'ailleurs._

_Vous vous battez continuellement, et si vous n'étiez pas arrêtés par des professeurs, il est clair que vous vous battriez à mort sans hésitation aucune. _

_Parce qu'au fond, votre vie compte moins que l'autre. Mais ça, aucun de vous ne le sait encore._

_Tu le cherches, tu le traques continuellement, espérant trouver un prétexte bidon pour le battre._

_A côté de tout ça, tu vis quand même. Bien qu'un dégénéré cherche à te tuer par n'importe quel moyen, tu vis. Tu as des amis loyaux, une sorte de seconde famille, et tu es presque heureux._

_Presque._

_Parce que tu ressens une espèce de... Vide? Non, pas tout à fait. Plutôt un creux. Ouais, c'est ça, un creux au fond de toi, enfoui sous des kilos de joie de vivre et de bonheur. Mais il est là, il te guette, il te pèse, et tu le sens s'agrandir un peu plus chaque jour sous le poids de..._

_De quoi, d'ailleurs?_

_Tu ne sais pas trop. Mais bon, tant qu'il est gérable, tu t'en tapes un peu, il faut le dire. Après tout, tu es en sixième année, tu as – plus ou moins – la vie devant toi._

_Et tu as des besoins. Des envies._

_La petite sœur de ton meilleur ami est plutôt mignonne._

* * *

><p>« Salut, Harry. »<p>

Elle était si jolie avec ses longs cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules et dans son dos, ses petites pommettes rosies par sa présence et sa taille de guêpe à faire pâlir de honte la plupart des jeunes filles de son âge.

Il fallait l'admettre: Ginny était belle. Et même très belle. Beaucoup de garçons étaient vite tombés sous son charme précoce de la femme fatale qu'elle était en apparence. Elle le savait, et elle en jouait.

Mais elle avait également conscience qu'elle n'atteindrait pas son objectif actuel de cette manière là. En effet, le prude Harry Potter ne semblait pas être atteint par ses tentatives de drague répétées, il ne les remarquait d'ailleurs qu'à peine. Alors que quand elle restait la petite fille rougissante et admirative, elle avait alors toute son attention.

Ces brillantes conclusions étaient le fruit de semaines entières d'observation approfondie et d'une étude très poussée du Survivant face à ses différents comportements. Elle avait donc finalement opté pour celui qu'elle avait quand il l'avait connue: celui de l'amoureuse timide, gentille et douce.

Et ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné.

En effet, le dit Survivant n'était pas resté longtemps insensible au charme de la demoiselle en fleur devant lui. Il fallait dire, pour sa défense, que Ginny mettait vraiment tout en œuvre pour le faire craquer au plus vite. Et la petite était plutôt douée.

« Oh, Ginny. Tu ne devais pas finir un devoir de potion, ce soir?

- Si si, mais c'est déjà fait. »

Sourire timidement, rougir légèrement. Remettre en place une mèche de cheveux.

Voilà.

« Oh, hem... Et bien, dans ce cas, je suppose que tu vas en profiter pour rattraper quelques heures de sommeil?

- Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai pas très sommeil, et puis je suis bien, là. Enfin, on est bien, tous les deux. Tu ne trouves pas?

- Si, bien sûr, mais, hem... »

Le dernier acte se jouait à l'instant, dans cette salle commune presque vide et silencieuse, Ginny le sentait. Le moment tant attendu du dénouement de l'histoire venait, maintenant. Ne lui restait plus qu'à le saisir.

Elle se leva gracieusement du fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était installée, et s'approcha de celui où siégeait Harry. De son côté, celui-ci comprenait également fort bien ce qu'il se passait.

Ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça.

Alors quand la rouquine posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il se laissa faire. Quand elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, il entoura sa taille de ses bras.

Et le lendemain matin, quand elle lui prit la main sur le trajet pour la Grande Salle, il ne se délogea pas.

* * *

><p><em>T'as plutôt la belle vie, tu sais. Enfin, tu t'en rends compte aujourd'hui, tout du moins. T'as une petite amie adorable, t'as des amis, et bla bla bla.<em>

_Et tu te répètes, surtout._

_Ça aurait pu rester comme ça, donc une espèce de remix de la petite maison dans la prairie, avec un peu plus de problèmes. Mais non. Il a fallu que le blond vienne tout foutre en l'air._

_Ça faisait longtemps, tiens. _

_Tu l'avais presque oublié, tellement pris dans ta toute nouvelle relation. Mais on oublie jamais complètement le blond. Il reste toujours dans un coin, à attendre le bon moment pour ressortir. Et putain, cet enfoiré est doué pour trouver le bon moment._

_Et la bonne chose à faire. De son point de vue, bien sûr._

_Parce que le blond sert toujours ses intérêts, et rien d'autre. Et il faut bien garder ça à l'esprit, parce que cette information est capitale pour ta survie._

_Mais on reviendra dessus pus tard._

_La bonne chose à faire, donc. Dans un sens, avec beaucoup de recul, tu te rends maintenant compte que si le blond ne l'avait pas fait ce jour là, tu n'aurais pas vécu entièrement._

_Mais à seize ans, tu te sens juste perdu._

* * *

><p>Il avait plu toute la journée, et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait toujours un peu oppressé les jours de pluie comme celui là. Il n'avait jamais su identifier la cause de ce malaise, mais il s'en fichait un peu.<p>

Ce soir, il allait voir Ginny.

Pas qu'il ne la voie pas d'habitude, mais ce soir était spécial. Ce soir devait être leur première fois.

Il avait tellement hâte! Il se sentait bien et fébrile en même temps. Il angoissait un peu, aussi. Il avait peur de mal faire quelque chose. Pas qu'ils n'aient jamais rien fait ensemble, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Mais il se sentait également... Gêné. Pas dans le sens de timide, ou incertain. Non, plutôt dans le sens qu'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça. Et il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Et la journée passa lentement, et son angoisse monta, et il pleuvait, pleuvait, pleuvait...

23H50. Dix minutes avant l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Ginny dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se calmer. Alors il se mit en route.

Et n'atteignit jamais la Salle sur Demande.

Parce qu'en chemin, il croisa Draco Malfoy. Et qu'il croisa son destin.

« Potter, encore et toujours Potter. Il faudra bien que tu arrêtes un jour de te balader dans les couloirs la nuit.

- J'ai pas le temps ce soir, Malfoy. Alors écarte toi de mon chemin rapidement.

- Oh oh, Petit Pote Potter aurait-il rencard avec la belette en chaleur? [Putain je fais des rimes]

- Outre le fait qu'elle s'appelle Ginny, c'est vrai. Tu dois donc comprendre que le devoir

m'appelle, et que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes enfantillages. »

C'était la première fois que l'un d'eux dénigrait à ce point leur relation. Et c'était tout à fait inacceptable. Harry se rendit compte de son erreur beaucoup trop tard.

On ne qualifie pas d'enfantillages quelque chose d'aussi puissant. Et il compris qu'il avait franchit la dernière limite de la fureur de Draco.

Il était foutu.

Draco s'approcha lentement de lui, jusqu'à le coincer contre le mur le plus proche. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point leur différence de taille pouvait être impressionnante quand Draco était dans cet état.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance, et Harry s'en retrouvait troublé. Il décida de mettre ça sur le compte de l'angoisse qui le tenait.

Il décida aussi de se dire que non, les yeux de Draco n'étaient pas les plus magnifiques au monde avec cet éclat de légère folie.

Harry se dit alors beaucoup de choses. Mais ça ne le sauva pas.

Il se retrouva projeté plus de cinq ans en arrière, quand il rencontra cet être qu'il avait qualifié de supérieur, de divin. Son petit cœur palpitait au rythme des battements d'ailes d'un oisillon affolé.

Il avait _chaud_.

Mais curieusement, il se sentait bien. Incroyablement bien. Parce qu'en cet instant, il était devenu le monde de Draco Malfoy. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

« Tu es à moi. »

Il n'avait jamais été aussi d'accord avec quelqu'un. Et il se sentait partir sous le regard trop intense pour lui. Il s'envolait. Alors il s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber, parce que tout ça était vraiment trop fort pour lui. Mais ce ne fut plus suffisant lorsque Draco l'embrassa.

Il ferma les yeux, et ses jambes flanchèrent sous son poids devenu insupportable. Mais Draco le rattrapa, le souleva et le plaqua plus franchement contre le mur. Il enroula naturellement ses jambes autour des hanches fines, et il compris qu'il n'avait vécu que dans l'attente de ce moment.

Il se fichait de Ginny qui l'attendait, il se fichait de savoir qu'ils pourraient se faire surprendre par quelqu'un, il se fichait que Draco soit un garçon.

Il n'avait plus rien à foutre du monde qui l'entourait. Il voulait juste calmer cette sensation beaucoup trop intense pour lui. Son corps menaçait d'imploser, il le sentait!

Et Draco était tellement doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Sa langue experte s'enroulait sensuellement autour de la sienne, repartait, et revenait sans cesse. Et il se sentait tellement _bien_.

Le manque d'air se fit pourtant cruellement sentir, et ils durent rompre leur échange pour reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène qui leur fit l'effet d'un acide dans les poumons.

Puis ils reprirent conscience.

« Bordel, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire?

- J'en sais rien. J'en ai aucune putain d'idée.

- … Tu veux continuer à ne pas savoir ce qu'on fait dans ma chambre? »

Il avait légèrement rosi à cette phrase, et le regardait avec une telle envie qu'Harry ne réfléchis même pas à sa réponse.

« Tu me montres le chemin? »

* * *

><p><em>Tu te souviens de cette soirée, Malfoy? J'espère bien, c'est quand même ça qui m'a fait perdre pied définitivement.<em>

_Je n'ai jamais pu oublier la sensation de ton corps contre le mien, tu sais._

_Mais revenons-en donc à notre petit jeu. Parce qu'il faut bien que j'ai l'illusion de m'amuser un peu au milieu de ce bordel de parchemin, d'encre et de Lucky Strike._

_Et non, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, chéri._

_Donc, tu t'appelles à nouveau Harry Potter, et tu viens de coucher avec ton pire ennemi. Et c'était bon. Mais c'était surtout ta première fois._

_On oublie jamais une première fois, hein. Ouais._

_Et tu ne sais pas où tu en es, ce que tu fais. Tu a juste la certitude que tu voulais seulement baiser Ginny, et qu'à ce titre, elle avait pour toi la même importance qu'une bouteille de lait. _

_Et tu imagines déjà les prises de tête avec les Weasley, avec le monde entier qui te demandera alors « Mais pourquôaaaaa? »_

_Et ça te colle déjà un mal de crâne du tonnerre._

_Au début. Quand tu ne sais pas encore que tu vas jouer sur deux tableaux._

_Mais ce qui te met dans un état de panique pure, c'est que tu te demandes pourquoi, quand cet enfoiré a posé cette question, tu as répondu de manière aussi... Significative._

_Et tu cherches encore la réponse. Parce que tout aurait été plus simple si tu étais parti à ce moment là._

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous deux allongés sur les draps en bataille et reprenaient peu à peu leur souffle. Et Harry réfléchissais.<p>

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait?

Ginny ne l'attendait certainement plus, à cette heure ci. Quelle heure était-il, d'ailleurs?

...Ah ouais, quand même. Bon, bah Ginny devait être partie depuis un bon bout de temps. Et curieusement, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

Il sentit alors du mouvement à côté de lui. Il pivota légèrement pour voir Draco allumer une cigarette. Avec un briquet.

Tiens donc.

« Tu fumes, toi?

- Pourquoi ça t'étonne?

- Je sais pas trop. Je te voyais plus en grand défenseur de ton capital santé, tout ça. Et puis, la clope, ça fait jaunir les dents. C'est pas très sex, tout ça.

- Je sais. Mais disons plutôt que je fume occasionnellement, soit quand je suis énervé, angoissé, ou après avoir baisé. On dit que celle là est la meilleure.

- Ah, tout s'explique. Mais dis moi, pourquoi un briquet?

- Parce que ça fait plus classe. Et puis, c'est un briquet en argent, donc ça va. »

Leur conversation n'avait aucun intérêt, mais Harry adorait ça. Discuter simplement avec Draco, tout en le regardant tirer élégamment sur sa cigarette, avait quelque chose d'infiniment apaisant. Il ne faisait même pas attention à l'orage au dehors.

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, Potter.

- Tu sais, au point où en est, tu peux m'appeler Harry.

- Okay, Harry, donc. »

Il avait l'air un peu fébrile, et il tira plus franchement sur sa cigarette.

Alors, énervé ou angoissé?

« Je... Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure dans le couloir, c'est vrai. Tu t'en rends compte? »

_Tu es à moi._

_« _Oui. Et si ça te fait peur, sache que je le ressens aussi. Et je flippe tout autant.

- Bon, et bien au moins on est deux. »

Et il avait raison. Savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'imaginer des trucs de malade le rassurait grandement.

« Je pensais qu'en couchant avec toi, qu'en te marquant, littéralement, ça passerait. Mais ça marche pas. Alors voilà, ce soir peux rester une soirée unique où on aura déconné. Ou bien... Tu peux choisir de retenter l'expérience régulièrement, voir si ce qu'on ressent se barre un jour grâce à ça. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Vraiment pas. Mais ça ne le choqua pas.

Ça le réjouit.

« Tu sais que je sors avec Ginny.

- Ouais, et je... Je t'en empêche pas. »

Il avait l'air de prendre sur lui pour sortir cette phrase. Et Harry comprit alors à quel point Draco ressentait le besoin de le _posséder_.

« Okay. Nous deux, c'est juste ça, juste du sexe pour faire passer cette impression de...

- Ouais, voilà. Juste ça, rien d'autre. Et surtout, rien devant les autres.

- Évidemment. »

Harry regardait Draco fixement, attendant de voir si c'était juste une blague. Mais l'expression plus que sérieuse qui avait pris place sur le visage du blond démentait toute possibilité de farce quelconque.

Alors il bougea dans ce grand lit aux draps de soie défaits, jusqu'à se retrouver au dessus du blond qui venait d'écraser sa cigarette et de la faire disparaître d'un geste de la main. Et il se pencha sur lui, pour arriver à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Il souffla alors:

« Dans ces conditions, j'accepte. »

Et il descendit l'embrasser doucement, tendrement. Mais il se retira vite pour déposer des centaines de baisers papillons dans le cou gracile devant lui, s'attardant particulièrement sur la jugulaire sensible.

Puis il descendit sur le torse, et encra ses yeux dans ceux embrumés de désir du jeune homme sous lui. Et le regard plein de possessivité qu'il rencontra alors le fit vibrer de l'intérieur.

_Tu es à moi._

Et il descendait, descendait, descendait...

* * *

><p><em>Et ta vie continue comme ça, entre tes cours, tes potes, ta ''copine''.<em>

_Et tes séances de baise nocturnes._

_Et tu te sens bien. Parce que le creux que tu ressentais avant est parti au loin. Non, tu ne cherches pas d'explication, tu vis._

_Bon, tout n'est pas rose non plus. Ginny cherche à savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ce soir là, et surtout pourquoi, depuis, tu refuses de la toucher._

_Et non, enfoiré, je n'ai jamais couché avec elle. Ça s'imprime, là? Jamais. Ni en sixième année, ni en septième année, ni depuis._

_Bref. Tu as finalement trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour tout ça. Le fameux « J'attends le mariage! ». Et ça marche. Alors de ce côté, tout va bien. Et personne ne remarque que tu découches. Tous les soirs, merde. Tu as encore aujourd'hui des heures de sommeil à rattraper à cause de ça._

_Alors tu vis, tranquillement. Ne prêtant aucunement attention à ce qu'il se passe dehors. Parce que dehors, c'est la Guerre, et que tu ne veux pas y penser. Tu refuses d'y avoir un rôle, alors que tu es le Sauveur, bla bla bla. Mais tu as seize, puis dix-sept ans. Tu es trop jeune pour mourir au combat. Alors tu retardes le truc, tu fournis des excuses toutes plus bancales les unes que les autres._

_Et tu oublies que ton amant est promis depuis son enfance à un glorieux destin de Mangemort._

_De toute façon, il a l'étrange capacité de te faire oublier ta propre existence. Alors ça ou autre chose, c'est pas grave._

_Et puis la sixième année se termine, et la septième commence. Et tout jeune adolescent, tu as une réaction normale à ces vacances: tu es en manque._

_Et le jour de la rentrée, alors que tu te diriges tranquillement vers une certaine chambre, Ginny te tombe dessus. Elle insiste, elle se sent prête, elle ne te lâche pas._

_Et tu es en manque._

_Alors tu cèdes. Juste un peu. _

_Tu la plaques contre un mur en l'embrassant, précisément comme le soir de ta première fois. Mais le souvenir de cet épisode te ramène sur Terre. Et tu te rends compte que Ginny est fade, sans intérêt. Alors tu te détaches d'elle, en lui ressortant ton excuse bidon. Et tu crois t'en sortir comme ça._

_Mais tu ne sais pas encore que le blond t'as vu avec elle, et qu'il est parti avant la fin._

_Et ce soir là, tu as pris conscience de l'étendue de sa possessivité._

* * *

><p>Il venait (enfin) d'arriver dans sa chambre, excité au possible. Mais ce qu'il vit alors lui fit l'effet d'un douche froide.<p>

Un champ de bataille. Littéralement. Les draps déchirés, le matelas éventrés, les oreillers éclatés, les meubles renversés.

Et au milieu de tout ça, Draco. Dans toute sa splendeur. Avec les cadavres de cinq cigarettes devant lui. La sixième à la bouche.

Et il eut peur, infiniment peur de ce que pouvait lui faire ce monstre de fureur assis tranquillement sur une chaise.

Alors il ne fit rien, il ne bougea pas, un peu comme lorsqu'on se trouve devant un dangereux serpent. Et la comparaison était parfaite au vu de la situation.

Draco finit lentement sa cigarette, et l'écrasa aux côtés des cinq autres. Et toujours aussi lentement, mesurant ses paroles, il parla.

« J'ai actuellement une furieuse envie de te tuer, Harry. Tu sais pourquoi? »

Il planta ses orbes d'orage dans le regard apeuré du brun qui ne pu que nier de la tête timidement.

« Tiens donc. Tu n'as pas la moindre petite idée de ce que tu aurais pu faire cette dernière heure, et qui m'aurait mis dans cet état? »

La dernière heure? Il était remonté prendre une douche dans le dortoir des Gryffondors après que Ginny ait...

Oh non. Ginny.

Non non non non non, pas ça.

« Oh, je vois que tu as finalement percuté, Potter. Tu as couché avec elle.

- Non.

- Menteur. »

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être en train de lui arriver, n'est-ce pas?

« Tu as couché avec elle.

- Non.

- MENTEUR! »

Il venait de prendre un vase miraculé du carnage et de le jeter violemment contre le mur derrière Harry. Alors celui-ci prit la parole doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage. Et sur l'instant, c'était ce que Draco était: un animal sauvage.

« Draco,écoute moi. Je n'ai pas couché avec elle.

- Cesse donc de me mentir, Potter. Je t'ai vu avec elle, alors arrête de te défendre inutilement.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu, hein? Tu m'as vu la prendre contre ce mur? Tu m'as vu la déshabiller, peut-être? Non, tout simplement parce que ça n'a pas eu lieu.

- Prends moi pour un con, tiens. Et tu vas aussi me faire croire que tu as été sage cet été, alors que tu l'avais sous la main?

- Oui. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis dans ta chambre à cette heure-ci, si j'ai couché avec Ginny?

- Pour me dire que tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

- Et je te dis quoi, là?

- … Que tu n'as pas couché avec elle.

- Tout juste. »

Il voyait Draco se battre avec ses idées contradictoires. Il le sentait s'énerver et se calmer successivement. Alors il le laissa réfléchir calmement.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de débat intérieur acharné, Draco daigna enfin lui faire part de ses conclusions.

« D'accord. Je veux bien te croire pour cette fois. »

Le soulagement qui déferla en Harry fut très clairement visible sur son visage. Il avait eu chaud.

« Mais j'ai tout de même droit à une explication sur ce que j'ai vu. Pourquoi tu l'as embrassée comme... Comme ça? »

Bon, apparemment il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire.

« Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien fait pendant les vacances. Ma seule compagne a été ma fidèle main droite. Alors je voulais venir te voir le plus rapidement possible, et dans mon empressement, j'ai oublié ma cape. Et je suis tombée sur elle, elle m'a fait des avances, elle a été tellement insistante. Et j'avais tellement envie de baiser, aussi! Alors je me suis jeté sur elle. Et je me suis brusquement rappelé que je voulais atteindre ta chambre, parce que je voulais que _tu_ me baises, et personne d'autre. Alors je suis parti. Tu m'en veux? »

Il vit alors Draco faire un geste imprécis de la main, et la chambre retrouva son état d'origine.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouva jeté sur le lit sans ménagement, et bloqué par un corps brûlant contre le sien.

Et il eut à nouveau _chaud_.

Les vêtements furent rapidement enlevés, voire même arrachés dans leur empressement de se sentir à nouveau. Draco était partout sur lui, et il perdait la tête. Il sentait ses mains contre ses flancs, sa langue allant et venant dans son nombril hyper sensible, et ses cheveux chatouillant sensuellement son torse nu.

Il écarta largement les jambes en poussant un cri quand Draco atteignit enfin sa virilité tendue à l'extrême. Il fit jouer sa langue sur son gland rougis avant d'en lécher la longueur, puis le prit enfin en bouche d'un seul coup. Harry se cambra brusquement, enfouissant ses mains profondément dans les cheveux blonds. Le monde tournait autour de lui. Tout ça était trop bon pour qu'il le supporte.

Il lui avait tellement manqué!

Il ouvrit alors les yeux sous cet aveu. Il réalisait peu à peu ce que tout cela entrainait. Il lui avait _manqué_.

Il était dans la merde.

Il stoppa là ses réflexions. Son cerveau avait pris le parti de ne plus rien produire de concret à partir du moment où la langue de Draco avait quitté son érection pour se nicher plus bas. Son corps se tordait sur les draps, enfonçant le muscle chaud plus profondément en lui. Il allait venir, et il criait tout ce qu'il pouvait sous le plaisir.

Et son souffle se bloqua quand le blond le pénétra durement jusqu'à la garde.

Il avait mal, si mal. Mais il avait tellement envie de lui que le reste ne comptait pas. Alors tandis que Draco entamait des coups de butoirs violents et rapides, Harry lui griffa le dos et le mordit à sang pour étouffer sa douleur.

Puis enfin, au bout de quelques longues minutes, son corps s'habitua à la verge de Draco en lui. Et il perdit la tête, remuant sauvagement des hanches à la rencontre de celles de son amant, s'accrochant tantôt aux draps froissés sous lui, tantôt aux fesses blanches tentatrices. Son érection douloureuse était agréablement frictionnée, prisonnière de leurs ventres étroitement liés.

Et le plaisir montait progressivement dans leurs corps, ravageant tout sur son passage. Harry ne sentit qu'à peine une brûlure sur sa hanche gauche quand l'orgasme le faucha violemment, le faisant hurler dans des derniers mouvements brusques et désespérés.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le matelas, repus et épuisés. Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque Draco alluma sa cigarette habituelle, Harry se pencha tout de même sur sa hanche, intrigué par ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Il écarquilla les yeux, effaré par ce qu'il croyait voir.

« Draco?

- Hm?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc sur ma hanche? »

Le blond tira lentement sur sa cigarette sans même lui accorder un regard, et relâcha la fumée en volutes légères. Il se retourna enfin sur un Harry choqué, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Ma marque de propriété. Ainsi, si tu viens à baiser ta rouquine, elle saura que tu es à moi. »

Il lui fit un sourire doux, totalement en décalage avec la situation.

« Maintenant, je ne t'en veux plus. »

* * *

><p><em>Ce soir là, tu es marqué vulgairement, comme du bétail. Et tu as envie de vomir tant cette idée te révulse. Mais d'un autre côté, tu le vis assez bien. Une partie de toi te souffle doucement que tu lui appartiens enfin pleinement, et qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur au monde. Et cette part de toi totalement soumise à lui prend de plus en plus de place.<em>

_Et peu à peu, tu deviens complètement dépendant du blond. A faire une crise de nerfs quand tu ne le vois pas de la journée, à ne plus dormir si tu ne l'as pas vu dans la soirée. Et il ne pouvait rien t'arriver de pire au monde._

_Parce que bien sûr, la découverte de sa possessivité sans limite n'est pas la pire que tu aies faite à propos du blond. Et pour le coup, tu as vomis pour de bon._

_Car rappelons que le blond ne fait strictement rien si ce n'est pas dans son intérêt personnel. Et cette histoire dépasse de loin la simple entente sexuelle. _

_Maintenant que tu sais tout ça sur moi, Malfoy. Dis moi, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir qu'au final, tu m'as fait encore plus de mal que ce que tu ne pensais?_

_Parce que mettons-nous d'accord tout de suite sur ce point là: ce jour là, tu m'as tué._

* * *

><p>Il l'avait à peine préparé avant de s'enfoncer durement en lui. Pour Harry, cela n'avait plus d'importance: tout ce qui comptait était d'avoir Draco au plus profond de lui, peu importe la douleur et le reste.<p>

Et les coups de butoirs s'enchainaient, et le plaisir d'Harry montait alors que sa prostate était pilonnée à chaque fois, le faisant voir des étoiles, et se crisper, et se cambrer. La main droite de son amant n'était pas resté longtemps sur sa hanche marquée, préférant aller s'occuper de la verge délaissée du brun.

Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, il gémissait, criait des choses sans queue ni tête, il allait jouir, il le sentait! Alors il bougeait frénétiquement, réclamant plus, encore et encore, et il s'accrochait à tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Et une douleur lancinante à la tête l'emmena loin.

Dumbledore l'avait prévenu que dans certaines... Situations, ses défenses d'Occlumancie s'affaiblissaient, laissant un passage grand ouvert aux pensées de Voldemort. Il aurait du faire plus attention.

Il sentait encore Draco en lui, mais tout était si lointain...

Il se trouvait dans une salle sombre mais richement décorée de tentures et meubles en tous genres. Il était assis sur ce qui lui semblait être une espèce de trône d'argent rehaussé d'émeraudes flamboyantes.

Il était dans le corps de Voldemort pour le temps de la vision que celui-ci lui envoyait

Il vit alors deux lourdes portes de chêne massif s'ouvrir devant lui, et en venir trois silhouettes drapées de noir.

La plus fine se pencha à ses pieds et embrassa l'ourlet de ses robes pourpres, avant de se relever et de retirer la capuche rabattue sur son visage.

Et le monde d'Harry s'effondra.

« Ah, Draco, enfin. Je t'attendais.

- Veuillez pardonner mon retard, Maître, mais il est de plus en plus difficile de quitter le château sans se faire repérer.

- Tu es tout excusé, voyons. Alors, as-tu de bonnes nouvelles à m'apprendre?

- D'excellentes, Maître. Potter est à mes pieds, c'est à peine s'il sait survivre quand je ne pose pas un regard sur lui.

- Bien, très bien, même. Je suis navré, Draco, mais tu vas devoir continuer cette mascarade encore un peu, le temps que je mette en place certaines choses.

- Aucune mission ne me gêne si je peux vous servir, Maître. »

Il avait dit cela en baissant la tête et en s'inclinant devant lui. Harry ne savait plus comment respirer. Il se sentait déchiré, écartelé, dépecé. Il avait mal, si mal...

Et la vision se brouilla finalement et il pu revenir à l'instant présent, avec Draco toujours en lui, avec ce plaisir toujours aussi puissant.

Et cette douleur dans la poitrine qui semblait ne plus jamais vouloir le quitter.

Et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues en silence. Il avait oublié comment respirer, comment pleurer, comment vivre. Son existence venait de se briser. Il appartenait corps et âme à l'homme qui l'avait vendu.

« Harry? Ça va? Je... J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

- Continue. Ne t'arrête jamais. »

Sa voix était rauque et basse des sanglots qui ne voulaient pas sortir. Et il s'accrocha de toute ses maigres forces à son amant, son ennemi. Son amour.

Et l'orgasme les faucha, puissant, troublant, aveuglant.

Et alors que Draco fumait sa cigarette, Harry faisait taire ses larmes. Il y parvint finalement au bout de longues minutes d'effort surhumain, tout comme il ne réussit pas à se relever de suite. Et quand il se rhabilla avec des gestes lents et imprécis, son cerveau embrouillé ne pu se demander qu'une seule chose alors qu'il aurait voulu formuler des milliards de reproches, questions et suppliques.

« Dis moi, Malfoy. Comment tu as pu échapper à la marque pendant ton intronisation? »

Il le vit se figer, puis respirer légèrement plus vite. Il tira férocement sur sa cigarette. Puis il se tourna vers le brun.

« La Maître avait prévu depuis le début de me donner cette mission. Si j'avais eu une marque, tout aurait été foutu, puisque tu ne m'aurais alors jamais fait confiance. »

Il tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette, presque désespérément.

« Alors ma mission est finie, hein. Merde. »

Il l'écrasa alors sans la faire disparaître et en alluma une autre. Harry refusa de se demander ce que cela voulait dire. Il sortit lentement, sans un regard en arrière. Il planait. Il était détaché de tout, du monde extérieur, des problèmes de la Guerre, et même de son corps.

Arrivé à la Tour Gryffondor, il alla toujours lentement dans la salle de bain. Et il vomit ce qui lui semblait être ses repas depuis deux semaines dans la cuvette des toilettes.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du jeu, Malfoy. Parlons franchement. Je t'envoie cette lettre pour te remercier. Oui oui, te remercier. Sans ta honteuse trahison, je n'aurais jamais trouvé le courage d'abattre ton cher Maître. Alors je pensais que ça méritais au moins ça, une lettre.<em>

_Dis, tu te souviens de la bataille finale? Tu te souviens de la cruauté dont j'ai fais preuve face à Voldemort? Moi je me souviens des sorts de torture que je lui ai lancé. Je me souviens de tout, et aussi des visages apeurés de mes amis._

_Je pensais à toi, ce jour là. Heureux?_

_Mais tu te doutes bien qu'il y a une raison précise pour que je t'envoie cette lettre maintenant. Tu sais, ce matin j'ai ouvert le journal pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps._

_D'ailleurs, tu me diras comment tu t'en es sorti à ton procès? Ça m'intrigue._

_Bref. Ce matin donc, le journal. Et oh, que vois-je: une photo de toi et ta femme. Toi avec une main sur son ventre._

_Elle est enceinte. Tu lui as fait un enfant. Et ça, je ne l'admets pas. Et ce n'est pas une question de possessivité quelconque, non, j'ai passé l'éponge sur tout ça depuis bien longtemps. Mais il y a des choses qui ne se font pas. Et briser une promesse en fait partie._

* * *

><p>« Aujourd'hui, Ginny m'a parlé de faire des enfants, plus tard.<p>

- Faudrait déjà que tu la touches.

- Oui bon, ça va hein. Aux dernières nouvelles, je sors toujours avec elle, donc chut. »

Ils étaient étalés sur le grand lit de la chambre de préfet de Draco. Celui-ci venait de finir sa cigarette, et Harry se sentait bien. Alors il parlait. Il vidait son sac à la seule personne qui n'en avait rien à foutre. Et c'était pour cela qu'il lui en parlait.

« Et donc? Si tu m'en parles, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas, la dedans.

- J'veux pas d'enfants;

- C'est normal, on a dix-sept ans, on est jeunes.

- Non non, c'est pas ça. Je veux dire, je veux pas avoir d'enfants. Jamais. »

Draco se tourna vers lui et l'observait, intrigué. Il s'attendait à ce que le Survivant veuille une femme, des enfants, un chien et une grande maison.

« Pourquoi?

- Je veux pas donner la vie si c'est pour que la chair de ma chair se retrouve coincée dans un monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Tu... Tu comprends?

- Oui, dans un sens, tout ça est vrai. Mais tu veux pas avoir la chance de voir un petit bout de chou grandir, et puis t'appeler ''Papa'' et tout ça?

- C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien aussi. Mais... Non. Je veux pas leur imposer ça.

- Je comprends. »

Il pensait que la conversation s'arrêterait là, mais non. Harry se suréleva légèrement et prit place sur son torse.

« Dis, tu ferais quelque chose pour moi?

- Tout dépend.

- Tu... Tu me promettrais de ne jamais avoir d'enfant? »

Draco le regarda dans les yeux, prêt à lui dire d'aller se gratter. Mais le regard du petit brun installé sur lui le fit hésiter.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Et bien... Disons que c'est mon équivalent de la marque que tu as faite sur ma hanche. »

Draco sourit doucement en repensant à cette marque. Il en était tellement fier!

Il retourna Harry sur le dos et se pencha sur la hanche fine. Il aimait beaucoup admirer la peau bronzée tachée d'encre formant gracieusement ses initiales. D.L.M. Il aimait tellement ce morceau de peau...

Il se pencha pour embrasser délicatement la marque.

« Je te le promets. »

* * *

><p><em>Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu es un salaud. Voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant, je peux finir cette lettre en paix.<em>

_Ah, au fait. J'ai réussi à effacer ta marque._

_Très cordialement, _

_Harry J. Potter_

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy avait toujours fait le maximum pour plaire à ses parents. Il pouvait décrocher la lune pour que son père lui dis qu'il était fier de lui, ou pour que sa mère le prenne tendrement dans ses bras en souriant doucement.<p>

C'était uniquement pour ça qu'il était devenu Mangemort.

Il ne croyait pas aux idéaux de dégénérés de Voldemort. Il n'avait aucune affinité avec les Moldus, mais il ne les massacrait pas à la pelle non plus.

Lors de son intronisation, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il n'avait pas reçu la marque. Le Maître lui avait parlé d'une mission que seul lui pouvait remplir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Pour lui, Harry Potter avait toujours été la représentation de la gentillesse, de la douceur, de l'innocence. Il ne voulait as lui faire de mal, pas à ce point là. Parce qu'il savait que Potter s'attachait trop vite, et qu'il souffrirait énormément de la perte.

Alors il en avait parlé à Dumbledore. Il avait souhaité devenir espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, pour le protéger. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il tenait tant à le préserver de tout, mais il s'en fichait. Il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, alors il agissait.

Et il s'était senti trahi au possible quand le vieux directeur lui avait dit qu'il devait à tout prix finir sa mission. Parce que sa trahison réveillerait Harry, et qu'il trouverait la force qui lui manquait pour vaincre le Lord noir.

Il lui avait expliqué que l'idée de Voldemort était simple, mais erronée. Une bête erreur de calcul avait tout fait basculer. Voldemort était persuadé qu'Harry se laisserait abattre par la tristesse. Mais Dumbledore savait qu'il chercherait à se faire vengeance en tuant le Lord.

Draco avait eu envie de tout envoyer chier, et de partir loin de tout ça avec Harry sous le bras.

Mais il avait rempli sa mission.

Les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble restaient à ce jour les plus beaux que Draco ait vécu. Ils respiraient la simplicité et la douceur, tout ça grâce à Harry. Mais il avait tout gâché en le marquant de la sorte.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il voulait à ce point qu'Harry lui appartienne totalement et sans conditions. Il savait juste que ça lui bouffait les tripes, et qu'il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était à lui, et à personne d'autre. Et dans un sens, sa mission n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu s'il n'avait pas ressenti ça pour le brun depuis le début. Depuis toujours. Depuis cette merveilleuse rencontre chez Madame Guipure.

Alors il avait rempli sa mission. Elle avait duré plus d'un an. Une année de pur extase dans ses bras. Il se sentait si bien quand il était là. Et il l'avait détruit.

Ce soir là, il avait pleuré pour la première fois depuis treize longues années. Il avait vidé son corps de tout l'eau qu'il contenait en comprenant enfin, enfin! Que sa vie était foutue.

Parce que vivre sans Harry était impossible après avoir goûté à ses mimiques, ses expressions, lui tout simplement.

Et il avait pleuré pendant un long moment avant de se reprendre. Il avait un rapport à faire.

* * *

><p>Il avait reçu la lettre du brun dans la soirée. Il l'avait relue trois fois, et depuis, il bloquait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Il était perdu. Et il avait peur.<p>

Peur de comprendre qu'ils avaient perdu autant de temps. Peur de se rendre compte que tout était foutu. Peur de la rage sourde qui montait en lui alors qu'il songeait à la marque. Sa marque. Sa magnifique marque envolée.

Il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne supporterait pas de le laisser se bercer d'illusions à son propos et croire qu'il l'avait trahi sans même tenter de le sauver. Il ne le laisserait pas croire que tout avait été fait dans son propre intérêt.

Il ne le laisserait pas croire qu'il avait brisé sa promesse.

Sa femme était enceinte d'un autre homme.

Et sur cette pensée, il transplana.

Il avait remué ciel et terre pour trouver son adresse, et finalement, il se trouvait devant la porte d'un appartement au cœur du Londres moldu. Et il angoissait. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait chaud et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il sorti alors une cigarette de son paquet de fidèles Lucky Strike. Il prit le temps de la fumer planté devant cette porte.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, il trouva finalement le courage de frapper contre cette fameuse porte. Et il réalisa soudain ce qu'il faisait.

Harry était fiancé à Ginny. Ils habitaient certainement ensemble. Et il venait comme une fleur pour s'expliquer. Il n'avait pas le droit de foutre à nouveau sa vie en l'air! Même si lui en souffrait, il s'en fichait du moment que le brun était heureux!

Et il se rappela du début de sa lettre. Il n'était pas heureux.

Alors il viendrait l'arracher à tout ça de force pour le voir sourire à nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et laissa apparaître Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur.

Et le monde cessa de tourner autour d'eux.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en s'embrassant sauvagement, violemment, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents. Leurs langues se mêlaient férocement, se redécouvrant après des années d'absence douloureuse.

Harry recula dans l'entrée, emmenant son amant avec lui. Il referma la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied avant d'être plaqué durement contre le mur le plus proche. Un coup de reins brusque les fit gémir de concert et se presser plus fortement l'un contre l'autre. Draco souleva le brun qui entoura ses hanches de ses jambes, accentuant la pression de leurs érections. Le blond remua furieusement du bassin, les mains sur les fesses rebondies de l'homme gémissant dans ses bras. Celui-ci partit à la découverte du cou gracile et blanc offert devant lui. Il laissa plusieurs suçons violacés qui firent bouger plus férocement encore les hanches fines contre son bassin.

« La... Hmm, putain, ouiii... La chambre bordel! »

Harry avait finalement réussi à prononcer cette phrase entrecoupée de gémissements bruyants et de soupirs d'extase. Draco ralentit progressivement la vitesse de ses coups de bassin, gardant tout de même la pression fabuleuse de leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

Harry descendit lentement de son perchoir, puis prit la main de son amant en courant dans une direction qui lui était inconnue. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui semblait être une chambre au vu de l'immense lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Mais Draco ne s'attarda pas sur l'ameublement et jeta littéralement Harry sur le matelas, le rejoignant vite en recommençant le manège du couloir.

Pendant ce temps, Harry tentait tant bien que mal d'enlever la chemise blanche qui cachait encore le torse qu'il savait magnifique de l'homme sur lui. Perdant patience, il finit par l'arracher et la balancer à travers la pièce.

Les autres vêtements suivirent bientôt le même chemin, les laissant en boxer. La sueur les recouvrait déjà, et l'excitation était à son comble. Ils allaient jouir avant même d'avoir réellement fait quoi que ce soit.

Draco plongea enfin sa main dans le boxer déformé du brun et le prit en main d'un seul coup, le faisant se cambrer sur les draps et écarter très largement les jambes. Il commença alors un mouvement de va et viens brusque, son pouce tournant autour du gland rougi, suivant par moment la fente déjà très humide de la verge tendue au possible

« Hmm... Draco, pitié! Viens! »

Harry n'en pouvait plus, sa tête tournait comme jamais, et les meubles semblaient avoir décidé de danser autour de lui. Le plaisir montait dangereusement, et il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans cette main chaude. Il poussait de toutes ses forces des hanches pour obtenir plus, toujours plus.

Il accrocha ses mains à l'élastique du boxer de son amant et le baissa brutalement. Il le vit alors se contorsionner pour s'en débarrasser totalement, et reprendre son affaire sur le sexe du brun. Il décidé finalement d'arrêter sa douce torture pour enlever le dernier vêtement du brun.

Et il se figea.

Là, sur la hanche appétissante, se trouvait une marque. Sa marque chérie.

Il entendit un ricanement au dessus de lui, et releva la tête pour voir Harry être secoué de légers soubresauts.

« Tu m'as menti.

- J'ai toujours su comment te faire réagir au quart de tour.

- Y avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une chose de vraie dans cette lettre?

- A toi de voir. »

Draco était écœuré du comportement du brun. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait doucement que tout cela était le résultat de sa mission. De sa trahison.

Tout était de sa faute.

« Tu fumes? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir. Il ne comprit pas son attitude.

« Non.

- Okay. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, pour rassembler ses pensées éparpillées. Et son regard retomba sur le corps alangui sous lui, et sur l'érection toujours aussi présente du brun.

« Je m'en fiche. »

Et il le prit en bouche.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry était endormi sur le lit aux draps plus que défaits, le corps marqué de dizaines de suçons plus ou moins grands et violacés. Son visage était détendu, apaisé. Avant de s'endormir, il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis plus de sept ans. Mais il n'avait pas approfondi le sujet.<p>

Il savait déjà qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Draco.

Celui-ci justement, réfléchissais tranquillement. Il regardait Harry dormir paisiblement, et il se sentait simplement bien. Il aimait infiniment contempler le visage magnifique de son amant, mais aussi son corps finement sculpté, et surtout sa hanche gauche. La preuve irréfutable qu'il était à lui quoi qu'il arrive.

Et il se sentait bien.

Harry remua légèrement dans son sommeil, soupirant d'aise. Et la vue de ces deux lèvres tendrement rosées appela Draco de toute ses forces.

Alors il se pencha sur le corps nu de l'endormi, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Oui, qu'il aimait. Il avait enfin compris. Et il ne le lâcherait plus.

Il se dit qu''ils avaient encore du chemin à faire, tous les deux. Des explications étaient plus que nécessaires, et puis... Harry était toujours fiancé. Mais tout irait bien.

Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il l'embrassa avec tant de douceur qu'il se surprit lui même. Et Harry, dans son sommeil d'ange, répondit à son baiser avec la même douceur insoutenable.

Quand il rompit le contact, il se rappela qu'Harry lui avait menti. Et son cœur lui fit soudainement mal. Parce que maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, son amour lui tournait le dos.

Il ne l'avait pas dit explicitement, mais il l'avait fortement insinué. La lettre n'avait été faite que dans le but de le faire réagir. Il lui avait menti.

Il avait envie d'une cigarette.

Et quand d'un Accio, il appela son paquet de Lucky Strike, et qu'il en reçu deux dans la main, il se dit que décidément, Harry avait toujours su précisément comment le faire réagir. Et qu'il savait mieux que personne jouer avec les mots.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)<p>

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Les critiques constructives sont également les bienvenues ;)

A bientôt!


End file.
